Sky Wings! PreCure!
Sky Wings! PreCure! is a pretty cure fan series by CureSailorMoon1617 . The series genres are Fantasy, Comedy, Drama, and Magical Girl. The series themes are Lolita, Hearts, Angel Wings, Stars, Flowers, & Magic. Plot List of Sky Wings! PreCure! Episodes A pair of twin girls are given the power to becomes pretty cures and fight the evil forces of the Kyōfu. They can also take on 10 other forms that are super cool and help with different situations. They will also face other problems in life and dangers in battle. Characters 'Pretty Cures' ''Akiko Sukaisutā / Cure Star She is a smart and sweet young girl who is brave and strong. She loves magical girl anime and manga and collecting anime merchandise. She is 14 years old and in grade 8. She is best friends with her twin sister Kayoko. She loves the colors pink and red. She becomes super smart and extreamly athletic after she awakens her powers as a pretty cure. Kayoko Sukaisutā / Cure Light She is a caring and lovable young girl who is energetic and cheerful. She loves shoujo anime and manga and collecting magical girl merchandise. She is 14 years old and in grade 8. She is best friends with her twin sister Akiko. She loves the colors violet, purple, and yellow. She becomes great at art and a boy magnet after she awakens her power as a pretty cure. 'The Sky Kingdom' Bijin A little cat from the sky kingdom who is sweet and cute but be a little too helpful sometimes and is also Cure Star's fairy partner. She can turn herself into a young girl who is dressed in pink and appears to be about 9-10 years old. Kogen A little unicorn from the sky kingdom who is gentle and cute but can be a little too anoying at times and is Cure Lights fairy partner. She can turn herself into a young girl who is dressed in purple and appears to be about 9-10 years old. 'Kyofu' Queen Kyofu She is the big bad leader of the Kyofu clan that wants to destroy the world. Long ago she took over the Sky Kingdom and killed the lands beautiful and kind princesses. She adopted Princes Kyofu as her own and seeks to destroy Yusha for reasons unknown. King Hebi He is the husband of Queen Kyofu and the father of Princes Kyofu. He is the king of the Kyofu Clan and second in charge after his wife and daughter. He is a horrible and evil man who has secret plans of his own it seems. He really hate Duke Yuki. Princess Kyofu She is the daughter of Queen Kyofu and princess of the Kyofu Clan. She seems nice unlike her mom who is pure evil and has a strong sense of honour. She only fights the pretty cures to keep her mom happy and seems to have secret plans of her own Minikui She is one of the generals of the Kyofu clan and loves to cause trouble for people. She says she has no sense of justice and goodwill. She hates it when people have finally relized one of their dreams because she thinks dreams are stupid. Kumo She is a preistess of the Kyofu Clan and hates to cause trouble for other people, She says that she can feel guilt and does not like to hurt other people. She only hurts people even though she hates because she does not want to be destroyed by the Queen. 'Lady Ishi' She is a noble women of Kyofu Clan and the youngest of the main villains. She likes to make friends with young kids but keeps this a secret from everyone else in fear of being destroyed. She only uses the Dream Stars of adults to create her akumus. Akumu The monsters that are created by the Kyofu Clan that are made using inanimate objects and Dream Stars. 'Other Characters' Yusha Yoihafu / Princess Yusha A young women who appears to be 18 who is sweet and wise. She runs a local cafe called Cafe Tenshi and acts a mysterious mentor to the pretty cures. She is scared of the darkness and the Kyofu Clan is after her for reasons unknown. Hinata Dainichi A young tomboyish girl who goes to a different school. She is a childhood friend of Akiko and Kayoko. She is a sports star at her school. She is unaware of the existence of the Kyofu Clan even though she often runs into them in public. Minaka Raibaruyume She is a smart and athletic young girl who dreams of being an Olympic athlete when she grows up who plays in both the summer and winter ones. She had always dreamed of finding the perfect rival so she has someone who can make her want to work harder, she considers Akiko to be the rival of her dreams. Jiro Kawaiiimo He is a smart and kind young boy who is clumsy and sweet. He is Kayoko's childhood friend and she has a big time crush on him even though he does not ever seem to notice. He is in both the Library and Computer clubs at school. He is in the same class as Kayoko and Akiko. Duke Yuki A mysterious hero who saves the pretty cures when they are in danger. He seems wise and charming but only appears when the pretty cures are in trouble or need advice. He seems to know Kayoko even though she says she has never met him before. Gallery 'Cure Star' ' Akiko Sukaisutā 2.jpg|Akiko Sukaisuta Cure Star.jpg|Cure Star Blooming Cherry.jpg|Blooming Cherry Action Sword.jpg|Action Sword Bridal Lace.jpg|Bridal Lace Fancy Glow.jpg|Fancy Glow Fifty's Rock.jpg|Fifty's Rock Gothic Red.jpg|Gothic Red Mer Sea.jpg|Mer Sea Singer Song.jpg|Singer Song Sporty Girl.jpg|Sporty Girl Sweety Pink.jpg|Sweety Pink ' 'Cure Light' ' Kayoko Sukaisutā 2.jpg|kayoko Sukaisuta Cure Light.jpg|Cure Light Action Spear.jpg|Action Spear Blooming Peach.jpg|Blooming Peach Bridal Ribbon.jpg|Bridal Ribbon Fancy Glitter.jpg|Fancy Glitter Fifty's Fashion.jpg|Fifty's Fashion Gothic Purple.jpg|Gothic Purple Mer Water.jpg|Mer Water Singer Music.jpg|Singer Music Sporty Gal.jpg|Sporty Gal Sweety Violet.jpg|Sweety Violet ' 'Mascots' ' Bijin (Animal Form).jpg|Bijin (Fairy Form) Bijin (Human Form).jpg|Bijin (Human Form) Kōgen (Animal Form).jpg|Kogen (Fairy Form) Kogen (Human Form).jpg|Kogen (Human Form) ' 'Kyofu' ' Queen Kyofu 2.jpg|Queen Kyofu King Hebi.jpg|King Hebi Princess Kyōfu 2.jpg|Princess Kyofu Preistess Yumo.jpg|Priestess Yumo General Minikui.jpg|General Minikui Lady Ishi.jpg|Lady Ishi ' 'Other Characters' ' Hinata Dainichi (School).jpg|Hinata (School) Hinata Dainichi.jpg|Hinata Dainichi Minaka Raibaruyume.jpg|Minaka Raibaruyume Jiro Kawaiiimo.jpg|Jiro Kawaiiimo Duke Yūki.jpg|Duke Yuki Yusha Yoihāfu.jpg|Yusha Yoihafu ''' Trivia Category:Sky Wings! PreCure! Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:CureSailorMoon1617